Affairs - The Ideal
by Female Phenom
Summary: *complete* A WWE diva reflects on a forbidden relationship with a married superstar. We are getting there now peeps, the end is in sight.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't opwn anything yada yada yada. All belong to themselves and Vince etc. (God these are boring aren't they)  
  
A/N - This is kind of a sappy fic because I love seeing him (you'll have to wait and find out who 'he' is) As a sweetheart not some evil heartless or mean b******.  
  
I sit on the cold, hard, motel bed and look at my watch once again as I feel the last of my patience drip away. He promised he would be here ten minutes ago and where is he? Well I sure as hell don't know, however I do know it ain't here with me, where he should be! I guess its my own fault for getting involved with a married man, but I couldn't help it!  
  
It was just so gradual, and I've loved him since I first laid eyes on him years ago. It seemed fair that when I finally got a chance, I took it. I was never that close to his wife, not that I thought she deserved it at first, I didn't know her well enough to judge. Over time though I've realised she doesn't deserve him' he's too good for her. He would never believe that though, if I suggested it I know he would end it, because she is his weakness, his Achilles heel.  
  
Its not like I pounced on him and stole him from his wife. No it wasn't like that, he would never have gone for it, he likes smooth sweet romantic relationships, not that you would think that to look at him. He was always keen on my happiness, as if he was guilty that I had to share him. He is forever telling me that he doesn't deserve two beautiful women, and that I deserved better than the half relationship he gave me. He can't comprehend that I would rather die than lose him.  
  
Now its been fifteen minutes in this cold desolate room. For once I'm glad of the wait, it gives me time to think about me, him, us. The way forward seems dark and scary so I concentrate on the past smiling happily to myself. 


	2. 2

The first time I met him was his first night back after an injury. It was just my like to join when he was out. Truth be told, It depressed me, I spent so long waiting, it didn't seem fair that I had to wait longer. But, when I heard he was coming back I made a huge effort. Not to the ring, I wore what I always did, backstage however, I wore what I knew he liked, a sexy casual, in simple colours with no pretence, just like I was dressed as I always did. Unfortunately I didn't see him until moments before he went out, it was worth it though. As we passed he gave me a gorgeous smile, almost a smirk but more sincere than that. I was on cloud nine for a week. I had to be because I barely saw him for a fortnight. Then we both got injured on the same night and were sat together waiting for EMT's. We'd talked as we waited for them and the next time I saw him he asked if I wanted to join his 'group' for a drink. His 'group' was just three people and as I liked them all I accepted. He was good to his word and soon we were all going out once a week. It would have been more often but my other friends 'team Xtreme' etc. wanted me after RAW's.  
  
I loved spending time with him, just being close to him was enough and as time wore on we spent more and more time together, enjoying each others company. Before shows I would often go find him, ask his opinion on my outfit, to which he would laughingly compliment. He always gave positive answers but I thought he was just being nice.  
  
As we got closer, people started to notice and make comments. It always annoyed him how everyone assumed we were sleeping together just because we were friends. I always calmed him, explaining little it mattered. Not that he listened though. He was convinced his wife would hear about it and get suspicious, despite the fact that regularly she accompanied us to the pub or just sat in the locker room so she knew how close we were. Once I asked Amy why every one was so suspicious about our relationship, even more than others. What she told me kinda clarified, yet intrigued me.  
  
"Well, its not you, its him. He's never been big on having close friends, just about six of them who he has known over five years. You've come along and in a few months probably know more about him than they do. Its strange as apart from his wife your the only women he associates with. His only female friend.  
  
One night everything changed. He came to my room at about midnight, wanting to talk. Always eager to see him I let him, ignoring my more than slightly revealing night-dress. He seemed to ignore it too, as he walked in and slumped onto my bed almost in tears. Seems his wife was drifting away from him and he was scared of losing her. I couldn't understand why anyone would drift away from him, or why he hadn't told me before. I should have asked him but I couldn't not wanting to seem immature, which was all to easy to a man nearly fifteen years my senior. I just listened to him say how she was always at the shows but never with him. He was quick to rule out an affair on the grounds she wasn't like that but she seemed to caught up in hjer career.  
  
It was like opening a huge can of worms when he started on about her career. Out came tales I'd never heard before, about his parents, his last wife, and as he progressed even friends who had put work before him. He was so upset, yet he never shed a tear, didn't even seem like he wanted to. Then as he contemplated all this loss, he looked at me, staring into my eyes as he said 'Your the only person whose never put their career over me'  
  
It was such a self pitying remark yet it was so heartfelt and genuine that it was powerful. I gazed back at him and told him I would never do that to him and he seemed momentarily cheered. Then, slowly he bent his head towards mine and our lips touched, fleetingly yet it said so much. I felt everything I'd ever felt about him beating inside me as I slipped my hand behind his head, entangling his hair in my fingers, and pulling him close for another deeper, more passionate kiss. One that took my breath away as he responded strongly. I gently pulled back and studied his face, taking the yearning and want in his eyes as reassurance before he captured my lips once more.  
  
All those months of hard work paid off, I got my man that night. And it was fantastic. Better than any of my many fantasies. He was a strong, yet caring lover and gentleman, Lady first but I more than repaid him. As I lay in his arms after I felt my world had come together and I would be forever happy. I remained awake nearly all night, listening and feeling the rhythm of his breath and his heartbeat. This lack of sleep caught up with me and when I finally slept I didn't wake till late in the morning. When I did regain my conscious he was sat at the end of the bed watching me. "You look so beautiful when you sleep" he almost whispered. I smiled at him. "I don't know why you play such a macho badass in the show when your such a beautiful sweet person." I told him to which he replied "Yes you do" again I smiled but I noticed that he didn't. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly  
  
"I'm just thinking about last night" "You don't regret it do you?" "No, but, what am I gonna do? You know how much I love her, I could never leave her but I don't want to lose you!" "Then don't, have us both" "No, you deserve better than that!" Wordlessly I rose and walked over to him and sat on his lap, still not saying anything I kissed him, pushing against him so he was unable to protest. He threw me onto the bed and stared at me a moment before saying "not now" then he rose and begun to pace. Finally I told him to leave, he needed alone time and so did I.  
  
"Are you sure Trish?" "Yeah sweetie now go" He gave me one last half smile before he left. 


	3. 3

The next time I saw him was on RAW and we couldn't get alone so we met at a bar after. I wondered where it would go, would he end it or risk it? I hoped, wished and prayed for he latter but I was still nervous when he offered me a lift there. I declined preferring instead the chance to drive the rental soft top I'd treated myself to for a few days.  
  
When I arrived at the bar I saw him sat in the corner. He'd even got me my favourite drink I thought happily as I sat beside him a smile plastered on my face. "You okay?" he asked almost rhetorically. He knew how I felt and I silently begged him to end my torment. "Did you tell her?" I asked not waiting for him to begin "No, why hurt her?" "Then what will you do?" "Trish look, your one of the best friends I've ever had and last was night was.perfect. I just dunno if I can work this" "Oh, well, in that case" I stood up. "Hey, wait I haven't finished. I dunno if I can work this but if your willing then I wanna try!" he smiled at me and I wanted to jump up but of course I couldn't. instead I just smiled like an idiot.  
  
"Honey, I am SO sorry I'm late! I couldn't escape Vince!" His voice brought me back to reality and automatically I rose and placed my lips on his. As I drew back I said.  
  
"Mark Callaway, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
A/N - Do you think I should try and continue this story? It didn't really work the way I wanted but I think I could make it work.but is it worth it? The rest of the 'Affair series is on its way (Along with Misunderstanding) so stay tuned. 


	4. 4

I'm sat in the locker room, waiting for him to return from his match which unfortunately he lost, though I could have sworn he was scheduled to win. I'm sat in silence so I can hear his footsteps as he comes down the hall. He has such distinctive heavy steady paces that I could tell him from any other superstar on the rosta. I hear footsteps outside but they are to light and quick to be Taker's. The door opens and framed in it is Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Should of known I'd find you here" he smiles. He knows how much I love Mark and fancy him, he also knows I worked really hard so we could become close. What he doesn't know is just how close we are. "Uh-huh there is nowhere I would rather be" My speech has covered the sound of Mark's footsteps and I'm surprised by his appearance over Jeff shoulder. "Rather than where?" Mark asks walking in and picking up a towel. "Here" I smile to which Jeff raised and eyebrow. Before turning to Mark "Taker, are you coming to the bar tonight? As Glen's here" Mark looked over at me questioningly but I just shrugged. "As it's Glen I'll come for one drink, you going Trish?" "Yeah" "You want a lift?" "Please!" "Great" Jeff finishes the conversation he has remained oblivious to all the underlying meaning to smiles and words. Recently I've come to expect it from them, because everyone knows we are really close so we share things others don't understand. Also no one could ever believe the wonderfully in love and blissfully happy Undertaker could stray. Nobody but me sees that side of him and that makes me feel special. At first people did suspect that we were sleeping together (surprisingly when we weren't we were just friends) but they soon realised that was a ridiculous notion and accepted us as really REALLY close friends.  
  
When Jeff turns and leaves Mark comes over and kisses me lightly on the lips before slumping onto the bench. I look at him questioningly "What's wrong honey?" I ask in a silky sweet voice that always gets him to talk. "I should of won that match" "I thought so, how come you didn't" "He kicked out when I should of won and then told me Eric had changed his mind, so had to let him win" "And Eric didn't tell you?" "I don't think he ever even said it just a dumb rookie trying to get one over on the Undertaker" I smile sympathetically at him and stand infront of him. I rest my hands on his shoulders, and he wraps his arms round my waist pulling me down onto his lap. I gently sit on him and look into his eyes, seeing the frustration melt away into tenderness. It turns my stomach upside down to see him look at me like that, with love, lust and tenderness. A look reserved for just me and possibly Sara. Many people would wonder how I could be so happy sharing him, and that I can talk about Sara without a hint of disgust, hate or even jealousy.  
  
Well, I do envy her because she gets him legally and she always had his heart first and in the end she will probably have him last aswell but that I get him at all is enough for me, that and the fact that I get to see him more often than her, especially as she has stopped travelling with him so much. Sometimes I wonder if that was on purpose, he got her to stop coming so he could see me, but now I think its because she's bored that she's there but not a part of the show.  
  
Even Mark admitted that he's noticed a difference in her since she started doing Diva photo shoots. She often asks him to talk to Vince about getting her back on TV. I don't know why she does because you can see that it hurts and annoys Mark, it makes him feel that she was using him and I know how much that pains him. To be honest sometimes I believe that idea, that she's using him. When we talk at the Diva shoots she will often leave him completely from conversation, even if someone else brings him up she will quickly change the topic. I never tell him this because he knows her better than me so I just listen to his worries over her then offer support and reasoning. Its all I can do.  
  
I realise that he is watching at me amusedly, and I suddenly feel that I must have a really goofy expression on. Before I can ask him he catches me with a chaste kiss, then says "You look so cute when your thinking" he says picking me up and standing me up "And I wish I gaze on it longer but you have a match now so I'll have to wait" I looked at the clock on the wall "Dammit!" I curse grabbing my cowboy hat and running to the door, where I pause. I blow him a kiss and he calls good luck to me as I run down the corridor and to the curtain. The technician stood there smiles at me and says "Thank god your here we thought you'd forgotten" I don't have the time to answer him as my music hits and I stroll out and down to the ring, where I wait for Molly. As she comes out I imagine what she would make of my relationship with Mark. If you think that the characters we play on the TV are just characters you'd get the shock of you life if you met Molly. She is a watered down version of her old onscreen persona. Have you noticed she's always been quite sweet and innocent and that's what she's like. All that bubbly blondeness wasn't a show, it was her. In fact it was a surprise to everyone when she changed her hair style and the colour back to brown, its natural colour. Her views on marriage and love are also quite innocent, though its easy to her because she always has sweet unmarried partners. She'd probably be outraged at me and demand I finish it immediately. Not that I would of course.  
  
I roll out of the ring clutching my back. The match was successful and I'm sure it looked great but I landed awkwardly on my back so now it was killing me. I knew that a massage from the deft hands of the youngest Hardy would help. He had a gift for dissolving muscle pains and everyone asked him, even though we were suppose to go to the EMT's. Before I went to find him I found Mark who was still in the locker room, watching the monitor. He looks up as enter and notices my hand, clasped to my back and gets up looking concerned. "Are you okay?" I take as seat on the bench and grimace a little as I move it and he looks concerned, staring down at me as if I may keel over any minute. "I just landed awkwardly, I'll be fine, but I may get Jeff to look at it for me!" Mark nodded and told me to stay put while he fetched him. I tried to protest but I knew it would be no good. Moments later the sound of his footsteps returning, along with the defter sounds of Jeff's. They both came through the door talking animatedly about something I couldn't pick up. As Jeff told me to lie down, they carried on talking so I zoned out.  
  
In this first few months we barely got the chance to see each other because Sara spent a lot of time on the road, which I could tell tore Mark in half, on one side he wanted to spend time with me but on the predominate side he wanted to be with his wife who he didn't see nearly often enough. At that point I was jealous of Sara and I did hate her. I'd waited so long to be with him and now when I finally was, she turned up and got in the way. For quite a while I thought she had found out about us and done it on purpose, I soon realised that she was just here because she wanted to get on TV. Obviously it worked because Vince asked for her involvement with a storyline which saw her getting stalked. At the time I was also caught up in my own work, flirting with almost every man on the show, which I felt took the piss a bit after everything I'd been through with Vince. Then I broke my ankle (a/n I don't actually know if this is what she did so bear with me) and I had to stop touring. At first I thought this was the worst thing that could happen but soon I realised it was a blessing in disguised.  
  
"Hey, Trish, wakey wakey" Jeff sung in my ear, I realised that the gorgeous rhythmical rubbing of my lower back had ceased, and that the pain had almost completely dissolved. My mind now back where it should be I thanked Jeff and he left leaving me and Mark alone. "Do you wanna go find Glen?" I asked him "Not really" he replied sweeping me into his arms, and pulling me upto him. I grinned "Then what do you want to do?" "Actions speak louder than words, and their more pleasurable" He answered. He dipped his neck and placed a tender, passionate kiss on my lips. I melted as I returned it, forgetting about the open door behind us, and the people walking past it.  
  
A/N - Thank you for the kind reviews *hugz all reviews* they are the best inspiration! Remember peeps, the more reviews the more I write so please review! 


	5. 5

A/n look at me two updates in one day, yeay for me! Anywayz just wanna say thanks to Gwendolyn the Kananite for her review. It means a lot to get a good review from such a great authoress. Thanks to anyone else who reviewed as well, that's what I write em for.  
  
When he let me go I saw a shape flash over his shoulder "Holy shhhh." I whispered staring at where the flash of colour had been. Mark let me go and spun round to see where I was staring. Seeing the open door he realised what I must have seen, and snapped he punched the wall, so hard it cracked and a little shower plaster rained down. I turned and ran out the door. I had a good idea who I'd seen and I knew how quickly I had to find him. I ran down the corridors asking every other person if they'd seen them and everyone pointed the same way. Finally I found his locker room, I barged in without knocking.  
  
He was talking to his brother and I knew that I had to shut him up fast. I shouted at him and he just smiled "Trish I was just gonna tell Matt about you" "Really Jeff? Look I need to talk to you!" "I'm sure it can wait" "It can't" I said firmly but he ignored me and turned back to Matt. "Anyway as I was saying." This is serious I thought as Jeff started talking again. Suddenly I grabbed Jeff, spinning him around to face me. I pulled him close and before h e could say anything else I placed my lips on his and ferociously kissed him. I heard Matt wolf whistle as kept Jeff close. When I pulled back he looked confused, and that gave me the opportunity to pull him into the corridor.  
  
"Dammit Trish what are you doing?" I pulled Jeff into an empty room before giving him an answer (of sorts) "Now or then?" "Well, lets think about it shall we?" "The kiss with you? I had to shut you up! You can't just go and tell everyone."  
  
"I need to tell someone! Dammit I just saw the woman I have a huge crush frenching a married man almost twice her age!" "Well, alienating that women sure aint gonna help!" at this point Jeff slumped against the wall. The look of despondent rejection and pain was killed me but I knew there was nothing I could say to remove it. "Jeff..Honey...I don't mean to sound dumb but you don't understand!" "He's married Trish, you know, joined in holy matrimony! I think its you that doesn't understand." "I know he's married Jeff I'm not idiot I know what marriage is as well! But I also know that for over a decade I've wanted nothing more than to have this man whatever way possible! As long as I have him I'm happy, whatever way either holy or unholy I don't care!" "But he loves Sara, its so obvious" "He loves me too Jeff, it is possible you know!" "No it isn't! You can't love two people at once!" I look at him disbelievingly "Me and Callie!" I say simply judging the look of shock, surprise and shame on his face. "Didn't you love us both?" "How did you know about that?" "Your not the only person that needs to confide in people. Matt told Amy who told me so I'd leave you and Callie alone" "but..Never mind, that is totally different!" "Bollocks! Its exactly the same Jeff except this time both women want him! In fact I probably want him then his wife" "You just tell yourself to justify what your doing" "Don't you psychoanalyse me Jeff, I love that man and he loves me! I am perfectly happy with this arrangement so leave alone yeah" "What about Sara?" Jeff almost screamed. "Sara is perfectly innocent in this" We both turned to the door where we saw Mark stood. He came over and placed a reassuring arm round me and I shrunk back into him while he continued. "Jeff, you have to understand I never wanted to hurt anyone. I was willing to give up on my love for Trish, so she could be happy, but she didn't want to let me go! She wanted this so we tried! For ages now its worked and we want to allow it to keep on working! Can't you understand" "No I can't" Jeff almost cried. "Mark, all the time I've known you you've been this guy who looks after the ones he loves first, someone who never risking hurt them! What changed" "Jeff, aren't you listening nothings changed! I'm still looking after the people I love! I love Trish AND I love Sara, how can you not grasp a concept of something you've experienced? If Sara finds out she'll be hurt but the longer this goes on I think that Trish would be hurt if I ended it. I love Sara still, but she's changed" "Don't you dare blame this on Sara" Jeff shouted. At this point Mark snapped let go of me and grabbed Jeff's neck holding him against the wall.  
  
"Dammit boy listen to me! Put your jealousy down, accept that I've got Trish and stop thinking with your prick! We aren't talking teenage crush's, or a quick shag behind our girlfriends back, we're talking full blown adult emotions, Love in its purest, rawest form! I LOVE Trish and I LOVE Sara, powerful, true all consuming LOVE, not just lust! Do you think I'd really risk everything I have with Sara, my friendship with Trish not to mention the respect of my piers and my reputation over sex? This is deep than that Jeff, if you can't grasp anything else grasp this. I want what's best for the people I love most in the world. I would never EVER leave Trish and I could never EVER leave Sara, understand that! Then realise that even if you tell everyone, the only people you'll hurt are the innocents in this, Sara and Trish. The pain of losing them will be with me forever and if you can live destroying three people's lives over jealousy then do it. Just remember that you will hated by every fibre of her (he motioned at me) body."  
  
By now I was sobbing, and Jeff had tears in his eyes. Mark looked at me then he dropped Jeff and stalked out the room, I walked over to Jeff and hugged as he cried into my shoulder, "I'm sorry" he muttered, and I gave him a flash of a smile before turning to run after Mark.  
  
A/N Woah, emotionally draining Chapter! Phew, Hope you liked it, if you did let me know and Review... Please? 


	6. 6

A/n - I'm gonna have to slow down with writing these, I don't seem to be doing anything but at the moment. Oh well, what ever makes me tick! I'm out of the sappy mood, so this one is it a bit less, stomach churning. What am I saying, I know I love the mushy stuff. I haven't been able to update because the Internet is buggered. I may not be able to get another update up for a while so I hope this will keep you going!  
  
"Mark!" I shout down the corridor, watching as he walked away from me. "Mark!" this time he turned, gazing at me in that way he does, with his head tilted back, as if he's looking down his nose at me. In his beautiful green eyes I see the sparkle of tears, something I've never seen before in his eyes He sniffed, then turned and kept walking away from me. As I watched him I felt all the air leave my body and I slumped onto the wall, sliding down it until I'm sat on one of the black boxes. I run the conversation over in my head, he was so passionate, it had certainly shut Jeff up. I think remembering his reaction "I'm Sorry!" Suddenly I realise, "Oh Jeff, god no!" I almost scream and run back into the room where I'd left him I storm in there but its empty. I turn and hurtle down the hallway, back to where I'd found him. All the while I was thinking 'No, He can't' but I know in my heart he has. I arrive back at the Team Xtreme room, and find that to empty. I realise that Matt has a match in a few minutes I run to the curtain, desperately praying he hasn't gone out there yet.  
  
Fortunately as I draw closer I see Matt, Jeff in his arms. "Matt,." I begin but a technician shouts him and Matt, disappears through the curtain. I turn my attention to Jeff.  
  
"Why?" I ask simply,  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Make us think you haven't told anyone when you'd already told Matt."  
  
"He was going to think what we do while you tried to talk me out of it. Then he'd have a clear head and he'd do what was best not what you wanted." I look at Jeff incredulously as he continued "But I've told him not to tell anyone, so it will be okay.unless." I snap round to him when he says unless what, and when I speak my voice comes out in a deep growl. "Unless What"  
  
"Well," Jeff looked devastated but by now I was beyond caring "He just said he'd phoned Adam, and so he could.." I almost spit venom Jeff as I say "How long ago did he phone Adam?" "Few minutes."  
  
"Right, when Matt gets back here you tell him what Mark told you and then phone Adam and tell him the same. On top of that say that if you tell anyone else." "What, even Amy?"  
  
"Especially Amy, you know what she's like" I growl "Tell anyone and I'll string the lot of you up by your bollocks over your little 'relaxation technique'" Now its Jeff's turn to be surprised "How do you.."  
  
"Why do you think I don't want you to tell Amy? Jeff, I've known about this for almost a year and I've never told anyone. I didn't bring it up in front of Mark, cos he doesn't know but remember that if your secret comes out, your water will be a lot hotter." With this I turn and walk away.  
  
That night  
  
"Mark, come on, open up I know your in there" I've been stood outside his room for 15 minutes now, and no-ones answering. Finally the door creaks open but the giant outlined in the frame is not the one I wanted to see. "Trish, Do you ever give up?" "No!" I reply following him into the room and watching as Glen pours us a drink before he speaks. "Excuse me for asking but what's wrong, I haven't seen Mark since we were at the arena, he hasn't come back and his stuff's gone!" "He's probably run to Sara" I mutter "Why?" Asks Glen, I sigh heavily and he places a thick arm round my shoulders. "Jeff, knows" "And?" "When he was trying to persuade him not to tell anyone he gave this amazing speech bout love and stuff, but only to Jeff and me" "Only?" "Jeff had already told Matt and Matt told Adam." At this Glen let out a low whistle but then looks happier. "blackmail them, with their little." "I've told them that, but what if it's too late? If Adam told anyone or Matt told someone else, they'll have nothing to lose" I look up at Glen and I want to cry. Only this morning I'd stood with Mark looking out over the city saying how perfect life was, and now that is all on the line because of a silly mistake.  
  
Now I guess your thinking how come Glen knows a) bout me and Mark b)bout Jeff etc. You see when I was coming friends with Mark, I couldn't help but become great mates with Glen because they are practically inseparable. We had to tell him about us because him and Mark are so close that he would work it out anyway, also they sometimes room together so it was just simpler to tell him. This also mean that when I need someone to talk to I have someone, and Glen always has the best advice and always makes it better. When I found out about the Hardyz he was the only person I could trust enough to tell, because I know he would never tell anyone. /He's like a talking diary, and I love him for it!  
  
"So why did he go back to Sara?" "I guess he needs to be with his wife, try and sort his head out" "Or he needs to get away from the business" Glen offers, smiling, "remember your not the only thing in the company" I opne my mouth to answer but I'm cut off by the sound of Glen's cell phone ringing. "Oh hi mate" "Yeah, I know, Trish told me" "Now" "Uh-huh She's with me now!" "Yeah, hang on..Trish its Mark, he wants to talk to you." I smile and take the phone from Glen,  
  
"Hi babe" I grin into the phone, just happy with the knowledge that I'm talking to him. "Where did you go?" "Home" "Thought so" "I just need to get away and Sara has gone to her parents for a few days so I knew the house would be empty." "Oh" "I'll be at Smackdown, so I'll see you there" "Okay" "Honey are you okay?" "Yeah, I just wanted to see you" "I'm sorry, I should have told you at the arena, I'm sorry. I just have a lot to think about and I need to be alone" "Yeah I understand, Glen'll keep me company till your back!" I laugh "Good, I'll see you on Monday then?" "Yeah, bye" "Bye" I put the phone down and look at Glen who says 'I told you so' before suggesting room service. I grin in reply, moving to turn on the TV feeling that for now atleast, everything would be fine!  
  
A/N Keep reviewing - its the best inspiration. 


	7. 7

A/N - Ahh thank you for reviewing! The internet is still screwed so updates may be sporadic at best but it should be fixed soon (I hope). I know I put my people through the mill, but if you think I'm gonna be all sunshine then you've another thing coming! Once you've read please review -it'll make me happy then I write more!  
  
I arrive at RAW feeling ill. Worried and scared, I pace the halls anxiously, long before anyone else is scheduled to turn up. In my head I run over the possibilities that he had been thinking about while he was at home. The decisions that he could of made, all seem sinister. What if he decided he doesn't need me, doesn't want the hassle. What if he wants to end us or he going to leave. The more I think the more fanciful my imagination gets. I am so worried, as I feel tears prick the back of my eys and the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach gets bigger. I can't stay still for longer than a second, as I search for someone, anyone to talk to. It seems I got here to early as the only people here are the crew. Eventually I'm saved by the sight of Glen, strolling slowly down the hall.  
  
"Glen!" I call out to him. He pauses a moment and I run to catch up with him. "Have you seen.?" "No, sorry. Trish are you okay?" He sees the look on my face, and his begins to mirror the worry etched in it. "I just need to speak to Mark" "he phoned me just before he left and said he was running late, do you want to talk about it?" I look at the concern on Glen's face and nod slightly. We walk down the hall in silence as I try and collect my thoughts.  
  
We go into an empty locker room and Glen puts his bag down, looking over at me questioningly. "So?" "I dunno." I say trying to put into words what I'm feeling. I sit in silence for a moment then everything comes out at once. "I'm scared. What if he decided that he loves Sara, and he just thought he loved me. What if he never loved me and has realised that its not worth the hassle. Or he's just gonna leave both of us, because its too complicated. If he leaves me, I don't know what I'll do. As dumb as it sounds he's my world. Without him there's nothing" I look up at Glen tears in my eyes. He wipes them away and hugs me . When he begins to speak I barely take in the words. However as I listen I realise what he's saying. "Trish, I don't know exactly what he said to Jeff, but I think it went along the lines of 'this isn't a crush, it love. Love in its purest form.' Well, that was true. He never stops talking about the pair of you. How much he loves you both but how he hates doing this to you. And most importantly how if one of you left then he would die"  
  
I look at Glen and realise tat he's probably telling the truth, but it doesn't really quash the feeling in my stomach. I give him a smile of thanks, and get up "You probably need to get ready so I'll go" I tell him. As I leave he calls out to me "It'll be fine Trish you know it will" I just wish I did.  
  
An hour passes and I don't see Mark. Most of the people have turned up but he is still nowhere to be found. Now I know something will go wrong. Don't ask me how it was just one of those undeniable feelings you get. This made me even more frantic, but I still can't find him. Eventually the emotional strain and the constant running takes its toll and I go into a locker room for a rest.  
  
I collapse on the bench, leaning back against the wall. Hoping that he will come and find me. When I hear a knock at the door I'm so sure it's him that I happily call come in, without even considering it could be anyone else. But, when the door opens, it isn't Mark that I see.  
  
"Hi Trish" he grins over at me. I stand up and glare back, every bone in my body radiating hate as I glare at the huge smug man stood in front of me. I resist the want to smack him, quelling it down in under my worry. Instead I speak with as much venom as possible "What the hell do you want Hunter?" 


	8. 8

A/N - Me again, are you bored yet? The lack of internet means I have more time to write so here's the next chapter as well, lucky you! Ermmm I know this is boring but we can't have you forgetting to review now can we? So Please Review!  
  
"Now, now play nice" He growls, walking over to me. "You are yet to congratulate me on my drafting to RAW." "Well done" I spit "Congratulations on breaking her heart again Hunter you must be SO proud" "Oh come on Trish, where's the little hell cat I used to know. 'She's a dumb bitch who deserves everything she gets' is the line I think you used. "Yeah that was then" "And now?" "I've realised I should of told her to warn her off. It would have saved her the pain" "She IS the pain" He muttered. I look at him unbelievingly. "You really are the scum of the earth aren't you?" "Ohhh, now we're getting somewhere! Go on, carry on" I shudder and try to take a step back from him. The back of my legs press against the edge of the bench and I suppress a groan. I feel suffocated by him and I begin to feel a little worry through my anger at seeing him. "Trish" He growls again, stroking my cheek, that evil smirk on his face. I flinch from his touch and he wraps his hand around my chin, staring into my eyes. "You really have changed haven't you?" "Yeah I've realised what an asshole you are" "So, you haven't lost that heat" He pushed his face up against mine and I shudder trying to wriggle free but he's grip on my chin, and arm are to tight. Now I am getting very worried but all thoughts of Mark have gone. "What do you want?" I ask again "You" He growls, forcing a kiss on me. I struggle under his grip but its no use. I use my free arm to claw at him, trying to pull him off, but this makes him angrier. He pulls away and glares at me. "Enjoy it Trish, you know its what you want" I realise that the only way to get him off is to play along so when he roughly pushes against me again, I kiss him back. "That's better" he growls, loosening his hold on me. I open my eyes and see a shape stood over his shoulder. The look of pain on his face is unbearable. I've never seen anything like it. He has tears running down his cheeks and looks as if his heart has been ripped out. The tortured look, the sheer agony will haunt me till the day I die. The figure turns and bolts out the door nd I lose it. I raise my knee to HHH's groin and elbow to his face. These were no wrestling moves and he fall to the floor, writhing in physical agony. But the look on his face is nothing compared to.  
  
I run past him and out into the corridor "Mark" I scream but he doesn't even turn around. "Please" this time he turns his head and I can see the lines of tears running down his cheeks. In a less devastating situation I would have marvelled at the tears on The Big Evil's face. As it is, they cut through me like a razor. In his eyes he pain has been replaced with hate. I turn and see HHH, clutching his cheek, smirking behind me. I look back to Taker, confused but Mark is walking towards me. "Just let me explain" I beg him but he just pushes me out the way. He keeps going until he's stood infront of Hunter. "Your wife and your bit on the side" Hunter smirks "Whose next?" In slow motion I see Mark pull his arm back and through it at Hunter's jaw. Even stood away from them I can hear the sickening thud and crack as fist and jaw connect. Hunter stumbles back and Mark spits on him, before storming past me, pushing me out the way. I watch him with tear filled eyes as he thumped down the corridor. I have one final attempt at calling him back but to no avail "Mark, please"  
  
I stare at the corner around which he just disappeared, just gaze, unmoving. I completely zone out trying to grasp what happened. Then behind me I heard a low snicker, deep mocking laughter that rung in my ears. "You." I spun on me heel a paced towards Hunter. At first he just laughed more, but the fire and disgust on my face must have scared him a little because he ceased laughing. "Trish, hey honey, Trish?" Now he was looking worried as I kept advancing, death in my eyes and fire in my soul. He began to back away but we were in a dead end. I could see he was truly worried now, he seemed almost panicky. I stood right in front of him breathing deeply resisting the urge to kill him right there. Instead I remained still and watched him. I think he took this as my submission and he tried to get past me. For such a big muscular man he is such a coward. He pushed me and I stepped back, he used this as a chance to get past but deftly stuck out a foot, and his hurry he stumbled straight over it. I may be a woman but I'm tough and wasn't gonna let this SOB get away. And I was being powered by a blazing furnace of anger and pain.  
  
He was still on the floor, staring up at me. I think he was trying to intimidate me (fat chance) and I know he expected me to do something. I didn't I just stood over him, gazing down at him, head on one side like Kane did. He tried to move and I suddenly stamped on his hand, then groin. While he whelped in pain I grabbed a metal pole form beside me and dropped onto his stomach. I rested on my knee's, one calf either side of his abdomen. I was full weight on his 'washboard' stomach, so he was pinned beneath me. He tried to throw me off but I moved quick, using the pole to choke him, pressing every bit of my strength to hold the pole on his wind pipe. I waited a beat before I spoke, in a low, dangerous yet strangely husky voice.  
  
"Hunter Hunter Hunter what are we going to do with you?" I asked relesing some of the wait on his larynx "Let me go you psychobitch" I pressed the pole down hard again. "Rhetorical question asshole." "Okay, Okay" He said coughing so I release a little weight again. "You really enjoy your job don't you? Hurting people gives you a buzz" I can't believe it the bastard actually smirked. "But emotionally hurting people? Thats what really gets you going. Ruining lives turns you on?" I pull a disgusted face. "You are evil, I should do the world a favour shouldn't I just press a little harder" As I say this I do it, and he looks really scared. I revel in this a minute before lightening. "Trish, I just wanted to." "To what?" I am a intrigued to what excuse he holds "To ruin my life?" "I didn't even know about you and Taker, I swear Trish, I just wanted you back" "Bullshit" "Its true. I should never have let you go" "You never had me loser. I shagged you to get back a Stephanie. That was before Mark anyway!" "But I could of" "Look if you think your buying time don't bother. Keep on this way and I'll do for you now! I want a promise from you Hunter, Never come near me again?" "I can't Trish I love you." I spat on him "You love yourself that's the only thing you love." "But." "No, you aren't getting my point. Never EVER come near me again or I will end your DAMN GAME" I scream the final words. Then whisper my next few sentences "Hunter, I know everything you don't want me to. You are a wuss Hunter but not just that your dumb. And I'm smart. I can prove enough allegations to not just finish your reputation but your career aswell. And if they don't then I'll tell everyone 'Our little secret'" I put emphasis on the last few words, then roll off him. I stand and watch him. He glares at me and stands. When I stand he grabs my neck and pushes me against the wall, about to make an empty threat. I'm still holding the end of the pole and I use to smack his groin. I laugh as he falls to the floor, obviously his manhood has taken too much of a beating because I enter t he locker room, collect my stuff and he is still there. As I step over him I say "I meant it Hunter nowhere near or everyone knows"  
  
A/N - So which do you like better, this or The Ideal? One will have to go on the back burner for a while so which one should it be? Let me know in a review, Please? 


	9. 9

A/N - So I wanted to vent some Hunter bashing, its not my fault I hate his guts! Anywayz another 'twist' (If you can call it that) in this chapter. Whoever said true love runs smooth?  
  
After I got away from Hunter I broke into a run, along the corridor and to the parking lot. I was in to much of a state to drive so I looked for the nearest chauffeured car. My eyes landed on a black stretch and I ran over to it and climbed in. "Wayside Hotel" "Eh? Is that you Mr Bishoff?" "No, its." I racked my brains for someone's name "Molly" I said edging into the shadows. Luckily he didn't seem to be a wrestling fan an just nodded "Mr Bishoff said to take me then come back for him" I lied. The driver brought this and started the engine. As we drove I kept the tears in, though all I wanted to do was cry until I had no tears left.  
  
The drive seemed to take forever but eventually we pulled up outside. I climbed out without a word to the driver and ran inside. I almost yelled my name at the poor receptionist who handed over my keycard shakily and gave a cautious grin. I just took the card and ran.  
  
It wasn't until the door was firmly shut behind me, that I surrendered to the tears. I slide down the door and sat in a crumpled heap on the floor, huge sobs wracking my body. My mind played a picture show, taunting me, hurting me.  
  
Hunter entering. Hunter pushing me against the wall. Me struggling. Me submitting to get him off. Mark's face when he saw us.  
  
Oh god his face. It swam in my mind longer than the others. The shock that flickered into pain. The horror of what he saw processing and the utter devastation. How could I? It was so stupid so dumb!  
  
Me kicking Hunter. Me running out to call Mark. Mark ignoring me. Mark turning, seeing Hunter. Me pleading as he hit Hunter.  
  
How did I ever let it happen? Why did it have to be Mark of all people? The tortured distress his face showed. He looked like.like.Oh god!  
  
I pulled myself onto the bed, with heavy eyes but couldn't sleep. Every time they shut I saw Mark's agonised face and Hunter's sneering one, and they taunted me. Finally I fell into fitful sleep, my body wracked of all energy.  
  
That night I dreamt he was with me, and we were sitting on his bike. We were at the top of a huge hill, and could see for miles beneath us. At first the view was beautiful and I felt completely happy. The it became breath taking in a totally new way! The green fields turned blood red and the sky turned black. Scared I asked Mark what it was. "That, my sweet, is your life. Rotten and hurtful" I turned to see Hunter was with me not Mark. He sneered at me "Surprise!"  
  
I shot up in bed, the covers binding me tightly. My body is drenched in sweat, and the pillow is still damp with tears. I'm fully clothed and my Lycra trousers are sticking to me, my head thumps and I feel sick. I untangle myself from the bed and gentley climb out. Peeling off my clothes and entering the bathroom, I turn on the shower. I forget to find towels instead just climbing in and allowing the too hot water to pummel me. I groan in pain, my neck is stiff and my head is worse, but at least the water was warm. I turn it to full cold and stand shivering as that beats me.  
  
When I finally climb out, cold but a little better the phone begins to ring. I ignore it but it keeps going. I stagger over to it and pick it up. "What?" "Trish? I'm stood outside let me in" "No!" "Yes" I walk to the door and let Glen in. "What?" I repeat as he looks worriedly at me. Suddenly everything comes back to me and the tears start again. In a second Glen has me in his arms and is hugging me tightly. He sits me on the bed and holds me as I cry into his shoulder. When my sobs turn to sniffles he holds me at arms length "Now do you want to tell me what happened?" "Hasn't Mark told you?" "He said some bullshit about you and Hunter but I didn't believe it" "Oh" So I told him the whole sorry tale, stumbling over the words as I struggled not to cry again. When I finished Glen rose and begun to pace the room, clenching and unclenching his fist. Then he growled and smacked the palm of his hand onto the wall. "Bastard" he shouted "A-FUCKING-gain! No bloody wonder! Oh god Mark" This confused me. "Again?" "Hunter that son of a." "What about him?" But Glen didn't hear me instead he left the room. I could hear him slamming down the hall for a few moments.  
  
I was confused, why again? What had Hunter done before? And was it too Mark? I guessed it was seeing as how Glen seemed so upset over him. I sat staring at the door wondering what I'd missed.  
  
A/N - I guess I should continue with this one not Almost Routine yeah? Good cos I have the most vile perfect ending! 


	10. 10

A/N - This is done in a) third person b) as a series of flashbacks.  
  
The night of Backlash 2002  
  
"Hi baby! What are you doing here?" Mark took his wife in his arms, surprised to see her. "I thought I'd surprise you, seeing as its a PPV and everything." Mark smiled down at her grinning face. When he looked up he could see Trish watching him, a slight smile on her face. Then he saw Hunter come up, a sneer on his. Sara turned to see what her husband was staring at and she stiffened. Mark noticed this, instantly worried she was upset about Trish. Could she know? He worried as he looked down at her anxiously as she turned to face him. Suddenly he became terrified she knew but what she did confused him even more. She pulled him down and fiercely kissed him, a deep rough kiss that took his breath away. The she whispered "I love you" He smiled at her but her she frowned "Mark I mean it, I love you more than you could imagine" This time he kissed her, but his was a sweet gentle loving kiss. When they broke he whispered "I know"  
  
A head stuck around the door "Hello Taker" Mark's body stiffened at the sound of Hunter's voice "What do you want?" He growled. Sometimes ego's rubbed up the wrong way and real life feuds and hate grew. Mark and Hunter had one such problem. "Just a little talk" "And why would I want to talk to you?" "Because I have some very personal information you might want to know" "Yeah?" He asked rising and standing toe to toe "And what might that be?" "Its about Sara" Mark's eyes darkened, and he glared at Hunter "You leave Sara alone" "Too late" "What have you done to her? If you've hurt her then I'll." "No I didn't hurt her." Hunter sneered. An evil callous look, full of superiority and hate. "Though she did scream a lot." "You." He begun to speak then realised what Hunter was implying. He sniggered "yeah, in your dreams" At this point Sara appeared at the door. "Hey Sara you'll never guess what." He trailed off when he saw her face, a mix of shame regret and fury. "Sara? You didn't? Please say." "How could you?" Sara screamed at Hunter "You said" hunter just shrugged "I lied, big deal!" Sara walked up, raised her arm and smacked Hunter across the face. The loud crack of flesh meeting flesh could be heard up the corridor. "How dare you"  
  
Mark watched this as if it was a film. He wasn't a part of it, it wasn't his wife stood there it was someone else. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and an ache in his heart. How could she? Now Hunter was bent double groaning loudly in pain. Mark looked and saw Sara looking at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mark, It didn't mean anything, it was a drunk mistake" In between the groans he could hear Hunter say "The first time atleast." "What? How many times?" "The once I." Sara started but then she thought better "A few"  
  
Mark stared at her "It was nothing, a mistake I just." "You know," Mark said his voice not conveying the pain he felt "I could almost forgive it, if it was love I could understand" 'After all' he added to himself 'he did it' "But you just did it why? Cos you felt like it" Sara began to cry and took a step towards him, but he stepped back. She kept muttering I'm sorry, but he ignored it. He turned and walked out the room trying to salvage some of his dignity and the last pieces of his heart.  
  
A/N - Artistic license here people. I am fully aware that no one with full mental capacity would want HHH when they had Taker, but it is Fiction so. Please review (Don't get away that easy) 


	11. 11

A/N - I can't believe this chapter 11, my longest fic to date. I have the perfect ending (well for them it may not be) and I'm eager to get it done so I will probably doing quite long updates from now on. Hope you are still enjoying the story, its fun to write but even more fun if I know you like it, so tell me when you've finished, with a little review. (Yeap, I have no shame)  
  
The next time I saw Glen was three hours later. He looked slightly more placated but only a little. "Where have you been?" I asked worried. "To see Mark."  
  
"Oh! How is he?"  
  
"He's coping, I think. He says he can't see you yet, he'll phone when he's ready"  
  
"Glen, why did you say 'again' when you were talking about Hunter earlier?" I still remembered his strange outburst and was not going to let it go. "It's a long story"  
  
"I have nothing better to do"  
  
"Fine! You may have noticed Mark and Hunter don't really like each other. This was for no particular reason, they never hit it off and have disliked each other since Hunter debuted. In the interests of business they put this aside but then it came to a head.  
  
After this years Royal Rumble Sara was there and they were going to go out by themselves to celebrate, but Mark was quite tired so he was gonna go to the locker room party then back to a hotel to sleep. This really upset Sara."  
  
"Why? All he wanted to do was sleep"  
  
"She didn't see it that way. She thought that, if he wanted to go out with his mates instead then bedstead of out with her, then he had a problem with her. Admittedly this wasn't the first thing they had, though I'm sure you knew this."  
  
I nodded but really I hadn't a clue. Mark and Sara's relationship was off bounds in our conversations. I always thought it was because he didn't want to upset me but it could have been just a sore spot. Glen misconstrued the look on my face and quickly said "It wasn't you, don't worry, it had nothing to do with you. It was them, I'm sure you know all about it but.anyway Sara was giving him the cold shoulder all night, and when he left she threw a fit and insisted on staying"  
  
I thought back, I could remember him looking glum so I'd gone to speak to him but he'd just said nothing and left moments later. I thought he was in a bad mood with me at the time but eventually I put it down to fatigue.  
  
"I'm not sure on the details from here on but I'll tell you what I know. I tried to speak to her but she didn't want to know. She was with Hunter Steph and Chris and they were pouring drinks down her like god knows. Well actually Hunter was, I think Steph and Chris didn't notice. When I left her and Hunter were in a corner alone, and she was more than worse for wear. They left quite soon after and left together, I'm sure you can work out what happened." "She slept with him? The bitch!"  
  
"Yeah well, Anyway that wasn't the only time. I don't think there was ever an actual number but it was enough to shatter Mark. Hunter told him in the end and Sara had to pick up the pieces. She tried to back track but in the end she told him it was just sex. I think that hurt him more than if it meant something. Many would call him a hypocrite but he really loves you and feels there is more to you and him than that. The fact it meant nothing devastated him, it really killed him but he worked through it, I don't think he ever forgave her for it but he put it behind them. Seeing Hunter do it again would have brought it all back and I think he feels now he's lost you both to his worst enemy. And that's why he was so devastated. You need to tell him he hasn't lost you, tell him you love him and just do your best."  
  
I looked at Glen, tears pricking the back of my eyes. Poor Mark, poor poor baby. Glen looked over at me. "When you said what happened, what did you mean about the history between you and Hunter?" "Huh?"  
  
Glen's voice hardened a little as he repeated his question "What's the history with you and Hunter"  
  
"Oh ermm."  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"When I first came, before I'd even met Mark, Hunter came on to me but ignored it. Then I realised that I could use him to my advantage. I played him through the year, teasing him but never following through and it worked. I never slept with him Glen I swear, I just enjoyed pissing him off. When I found out that Mark hated him I enjoyed it even more, but then when I realised how much he hated him I stopped. I ignored him and kept out of his way. I couldn't stand the idea of hurting poor Mark by getting the wrong idea. When we actually got together, I told Hunter to leave me alone or I'd have him for sexual harassment. He's kept out of my way since then thankfully. I definitely didn't expect what happened. It took me by surprise, and scared me to be honest" For a moment I thought Glen didn't believe me so I repeated "I swear I didn't sleep with him. EVER"  
  
Glen ran his hands through his hair and sighed "I know Trish, I believe you. I just.I think I should see Mark before you do, but we should leave it, maybe until RAW" I nodded feeling I couldn't last that long. I'd die without hearing his voice.  
  
Three days later I was still dying to hear his voice but I had managed to keep to my promise to Glen that I'd wait. It hadn't stopped me spending every minute wanting to hear him on the phone, praying he would want to talk to me. But I never expected my wish to come true.  
  
"Hello?" I was sat on the sofa, painting my toenails a blood red. I picked up the phone on reflex and propped it between my shoulder and head. At the sound of the voice on the other end I dropped the bottle of varnish so it begun to spill red all over the floor. "Trish? We need to talk" He didn't sound happy but he didn't sound angry, so that was good? No, he sounded upset and depressed so I guess it wasn't. "Yeah I know" "Well, can we meet?" "Of course"  
  
A/N - So will he forgive her? Only I know and I won't tell unless I get some nice reviews so hit that button people! (Told you, shameless) 


	12. 12

A/N - So here it is -either the penultimate chapter or the third from last, I don't know yet. Back to the story, to recap - Mark has phoned Trish and agreed to meet up with her. We start when Trish is getting ready to go and meet him.  
  
The blonde staring at me gave an encouraging smile and turned to pick up her lipgloss. "eduN ylraeN" read the silver writing on the side. She pulled out the sponge applicator and ran it over her lips, blotting, reapplying, and pursing. There was that encouraging smile again and she turned away. I walked over to the bathroom door, casting one final glance to the mirror. I looked at myself muttered "Here we go" and flickered the light.  
  
I reached for my bag and shuffled my shoes on, and grabbed a long black coat. It had been a present to myself when I won the women's title, ankle length knitted, with a rich red lining. I was meeting Mark in half hour, at a bar 15 mins away max, but I was so nervous about being late I didn't care. I pulled the coat on and cast yet another anxious glance to the mirror in the hall. I took a deep shaky breath and flattened down my coat. I took three steps towards the front door, then spun round and sat down, putting my head in my hands. My stomach was a tight knot of nerves, and I was fighting the feeling to be sick. Over reacting you may think but to me this was judgment day. Ever since he phoned I kept replaying the conversation in my mind, analysing the words, his tone. Trying to see what it gave away. However much I tried though I couldn't find anything to tell me what he could be about to say. I looked at my watch, "Dammit" I cursed I had only twenty minutes now. I ducked my head and almost ran out the door, shaking my head in an effort to keep it clear from the worries. I was so involved in my mind that I didn't notice the man walking towards me, bumping into him.  
  
He groaned and I fell backwards, losing my grip on my bag, and sending it skidding across the floor the contents spilling out with soft thuds. "I'm so sorry" He muttered bending down to pick up my things, "S'kay" I replied, unable to summon up the strength to smile. Instead I dipped my head and ferreted around, collecting the stuff from my bag. When it was all retrieved I rose again. The man handed me my lipgloss and grinned "Nearly Nude' Huh?" I just snatched it back.  
  
"I'm sorry bout that, maybe I can make it up to you with a drink later" "No, I mean sorry but." I looked at my watch, 13 minutes to go "I gotta go" I ran off down the corridor and to the stairs, taking two at a time. I reached the bottom and broke into a run, out onto the sidewalk and across the road. It was raining heavily and as I dashed across the road I slid, almost over. I stood a second shocked but began my run again. I was halfway across the road when the loud shrill screech of tires skidding filled my ears.  
  
The car stopped a hairs breadth from me, and I looked at driver, who seemed less shaken and more angry. "Stupid Bitch" he yelled at me "Watch where your going you dumb blonde" I cast him a shocked glance then ran off, "8 mins" I muttered but I was close, I could see the road where the bar was, and I slowed to a walk, taking a sharp intake of breath when I thought of what I was about to do. I took one last glance behind me before turning onto the side street, on which the bar was located. I strode to the door, ready to met with a loud raucous bunch of drunken biker's or worse but instead I was greeted by an almost deserted bar, empty but for the bartender and a lone man sat on a stall both of whom looked at me as I entered. I calmly walked over, as both men gave me the once over. I took their silence to mean that what they saw didn't bother them. "What's your poison" rasped the tender making this question a statement with his steady drone. "Err." I looked at my surroundings and quickly remembered a priceless pearly of wisdom from Steve "Where ever you are can't go wrong asking for a bud"  
  
"A bottle of Bud" I replied, taking it over to a table in the corner. I checked my watch I was exactly on time. I put the bottle down, removed my jacket and lay it on the seat beside me. I settled into the seat not expecting to wait for long. I took the time to study my surroundings. Trust Mark to find a deserted hovel, where ever he goes. This place seemed deserted for a reason though. It was your typical dive, dimly lit smoky and there where a few neon lights as the only adornments to the wall. I shifted in my seat and it creaked, causing the man at the bar to look at me. He turned back to the tender after a beat, said something to the him and they both laughed, a deep hollow sound, that echoed around the empty room. 'Come on Mark' I thought, 'this place gives me the creeps'.  
  
15 minutes later I was still sat, nursing the same bottle, waiting for him to show. I checked my watch to be sure that the clock behind the bar was right, and it was. It was almost unheard of for Mark to be late to anything, and if he was it could normally be attributed to me or Sara making demands on his time. But I was here and Sara in Texas, Glen had said that he was sharing a room with Mark just up the road from this place, So where was he?  
  
The door creaked and my eyes shot up, but it swung open to reveal a man not unlike the man at the bar. Bout 6"2 and quite well built, with a substantial beer belly. Both wore jeans, but not he flattering type Mark and Glen love so much. Horrible old things that were discoloured and bulged in all the wrong places. Another thing the bar prop shared with his companion was the style of jacket, short tight and unflattering. One was tan suede with a fringe, the other black leather. Both had long greasy grey hair, one's down the other's in a limp ponytail. The man who had just entered saw me looking and gave a cocky half wave. Cue more sniggering followed by bellowing. I shuddered. 30 mins late, where was Mark?  
  
I returned to my hotel room after an hour deciding he hadn't even deigned to dump me, feeling I wasn't worth it. "how dare he forgive Sara and not me, What was so special about her anyway? Or was I just the bimbo he played around with, spewing that rubbish to keep me interested?' At this point I hated him, treating me like it was my fault, not giving me the time to explain. I went straight over to the mini bar, pulling out a bottle of vodka. I opened it and was about to pour when I heard the ring of my mobile. Dropping the bottle in my hurry I ran over desperate for it to be Mark apologising. However caller ID exposed it to be Glen not Mark who was ringing. I looked at a beat and nearly diverted the call, but I gave in and pressed accept instead. "Hello?" I asked. This was the first time I'd spoken since I asked for my drink and I was surprised to hear my voice waver and shake as I spoke "Glen what is it?"  
  
"Trish I'm so sorry" 'Huh?' I thought, had Mark told him that we were through, without even telling me? But wait Glen sounded more upset then..  
  
"Trish? Do you know?"  
  
"What" I asked haltingly scared at the one of Glen's voice  
  
"About Mark?" Ahh so he had stood me up well I'll show him but..Glen's voice..  
  
"Trish? I'm so sorry"  
  
"Yeah you said that already. Its his fault not yours!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mark, he's the one who stood me up, it isn't your fault"  
  
"No Trish you've got the wrong idea, Mark has..was."  
  
"Glen your scaring me.what's wrong?"  
  
"Its Mark, He's." To my horror Glen began to cry he finally said "Mark's been in an accident, he's he's.Oh god Trish he was killed instantly" 


	13. 13

I'll remember that moment till I die, the bottle of Vodka dropped to the floor bouncing off the edge of the dresser and with a harsh shatter broke into pieces. I shrank down on the floor, my mind and body numb. I could hear Glen's voice a million miles away and I could feel warm liquid running down my leg. I stared straight ahead, not feeling pain or despair, not feeling anything. I was in my own time, my own world, unreachable.  
  
"Trish?" I looked up at the red headed giant stood over me, and gave him a smile.  
  
"If, I died tomorrow,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno, came off the bike or an accident in the ring?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Would you forget me?"  
  
"No, I'll always love you from deep in my heart I would love you more than anything I've ever known. Mark, your my world, I love you so much it hurts, I could NEVER forget you. But that's never gonna happen?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you too much. True love always has a happy ending"  
  
A/N - *sobs* You have no idea how hard it was just to entertain the idea of killing him. It gave me the ending I wanted but at what price? I've killed my babes.what am I gonna do?  
  
Oh yeah, fiction. Well, it was hard anyway. I think I'll do one more chapter, at his funeral where it all comes out, that is however if I get enough reviews wanting me to. I won't bring him back though, no hospital accidents or anything. Its too hard as it is without trying more. 


	14. 14

A/N - As I said last time, so hard to kill him off, but this one was harder, I think I'm too involved in my stories!  
  
This chapter is the last I promise! I'm not actually sure if it works, but I think it does.It took me long enough anyway! I think I've said this is almost every chapter and who am I to break with tradition - Hope you enjoy!  
  
A year after his death  
  
I look out the window, there is rain running down it and I can barely see the building opposite my room. I felt the lump in my throat that had been there everyday since he was taken from me. I rise from my bed and walk to the bathroom. I'm not here for fun, I've a duty to carry out and it has to be done on time. I pour myself into the shower and turn it on as hot as I could stand it.  
  
//The funeral was as I expected. Organised by a bunch of people who barely knew him, saying what a perfect husband and friend he was. The only people who really knew about this (Me and Glen) didn't have a say though, we just sat at the back, united in grief. Even at the wake Sara waltzed around like a queen, baring down on people who didn't want to talk to her. As you can tell in this last year I've come to like her even less. My problem comes with the fact that she is now engaged again. To another (younger) wrestler. I don't know how she could possibly have moved on in such a short time because I certainly haven't. Each day I wake up and want nothing more than to hug him, kiss him, or even just phone him. To hear his voice telling me it was okay, I'd kill for it.  
  
My regret is I never got to tell him what had happened. It worries me that he went to his grave not knowing the full truth, I hate it. At first I blamed Glen for not letting me phone him, but now I know that if I had phoned him before and he yelled at me..lets say I wouldn't be here telling you this.  
  
I almost wasn't as it is. That night when Glen told me I spent hours just sat on the floor numb with shock. When the heart wrenching pain and soul splitting grief begun I had placed a shard of the vodka bottle to my wrist. It was a miracle what happened next, My phone received a message so I dropped the glass to see it. When I looked it was from Mark, he must have sent it before he set off and it got delayed. The message was simple yet intriguing. Seeing when it was sent, makes it almost prophetic.  
  
"The most important thing you'll ever know is love. Never forget how much I love you"  
  
This message is still on my phone to this day. I've also got those words written on the picture of us in by my bed and in my wallet.//  
  
I climb out of the shower, wrap a towel around and walk over to get my clothes from the bag. I lay them down on the bed and study them, taking a moment to dwell on each of the specially picked garments.  
  
Black lace edged bra - He always loved it, and I haven't worn it since he .  
  
My black wrestling trousers -I was often in them when we saw each other.  
  
A black corset top - We brought it together. Mark used to hate shopping so it was a huge victory when I got him to come with me. He picked this and I didn't like it a first, but when I tried it on I fell in love with it. (his excellent taste)  
  
A leather waistcoat - I once stole it from him just before he went out to the ring, and he got quite angry as he thought he'd lost it. he had to get something else to wear, and was almost late. When he got back it was hung on the peg and he knew it was me, lots of tickling and kissing ensued and in the end I kept it.  
  
The coat I was wearing on the day he died - I think this one needs no explanation.  
  
I began to pull them on and my mind wondered, bored by this task.  
  
//I got injured soon after his death. I couldn't concentrate in the ring and Molly tried a Molly-go-round on me that went wrong, ending with me dislocating a shoulder. They thought about two months off, but I ripped a muscle in my arm and they kept me out a further 2. By the time I got back everyone was almost back to normal and though he was still missed, life was going on. For me though it couldn't. I was still clumsy in the ring and this time I broke my ankle again, only a week after I returned. I was close to giving up but then I decided to use Mark as my inspiration, and win another title. In my first PPV match back I won the light heavyweight. After my match I dedicated it to Taker and then went backstage to cry. I'd made him proud I knew it, and that made me proud.//  
  
I still had that belt, sat on my bed blinking at me. I bent down and gave it a light kiss.  
  
I checked the clock, everything was timed perfectly, I knew exactly what time everything must take place and I was on schedule as I pulled on my coat. This time I would meet him, I knew it.  
  
I slicked on a little Nearly Nude lipgloss, and gave myself a half smile. It still hurt, but now the searing pain was a dull ache, that would flare from time to time. //The day after he died I went to the hospital, and managed to see him when Sara wasn't there, with Glen. It was then when the burning, murderous pain that I thought would kill me, begun. It was like somebody was holding a lighted match under my heart, so it burned, then they begun stabbing me with pins. People could say what they wanted about psychosomatic illness, but for the fortnight after his death I was in non stop physical pain. I cried until my eyes stung as if acid had been thrown at them. I spent four days straight in bed, and would have stayed there if it wasn't for Glen.//  
  
I gave myself the once over in the mirror and confidently stepped into the corridor, no worries this time, just confident purpose. The door firmly shut behind I began walked down the corridor, smiling at the people I passed, holding the door for someone. This time I had left plenty of time.  
  
//Glen was my rock through out, keeping me going. When ever I got upset he would comfort me, and looked after me for the first month. When I got injured he often came to visit me, updating me on the locker room, and telling me about himself. The best thing was that we could talk about Mark. Not Taker who the fans knew, or Mark who Sara knew, our own individual Mark's and how we loved them. We reminisced together, we wept together, finding strength in each other. I almost invited him today but I feel its something I must do alone. One thing I loved about Mark was his ability to listen, and Glen's was almost as good. //  
  
I stepped out onto the street, happily noting the rain. I wondered down the sidewalk and across the road. Suddenly my devil may care attitude goes, and as if possessed I began to hurry more. I dash down a side street, and into the little back alley. Its as if I'd never left because as I open the door to the bar I see two men, one sat on a stool the other wiping glasses. I walk over "What's your poison"  
  
"Bottle of Bud" he passed me a bottle and I took back to the same seat. I drink with a calm poise and watch the clock. Then after twenty minutes another man comes in, wearing the same jacket as last year. I watch for a while before finishing the last of the beer and placing my bottle down. I stand, pulling my jacket back on and walk to the door, pausing just before I open it and taking a deep breath. The hard part comes next.  
  
//When I found out I was going to be out a while again I decided to retire. I felt I could never concentrate on my ring work and it would just cause me to wallow allday. I felt my heart sink every time I even looked at a wrestling ring. So the best option was out and I wrote my letter of resignation. Since Mark's death I'd lost touch with most of my friends except Glen, so it was only him I had to tell. I expected him to be really supportive but instead he got angry. "You can't just leave, if Mark knew it was his fault you left he'd die all over again!"  
  
"But."  
  
"No But, Trish, Mark will never wrestle again, never win another title, so we have to do it for him. When you get back your gonna win that damn womans belt and I'm gonna win the World then we can show people that Mark lives on, through us. If he's our drive then he'll be winning won't he?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess"  
  
So I hadn't retired, instead stepping up my training even more and worked as hard as I could. When I came back I was better than ever and as my opponents will testify I kicked ass. All the training meant I wanted the best I could get and I pissed of the rookie European Champ. When I got my title shot I decided to make the best of it. When I won it I broke down in tears in the ring and had to run backstage. It killed me to have to wait but I'd promised..//  
  
"Great a flower sellar" I looked over at the florists and begun to search for what I was looking for. I was so lucky I found them it's really hard. I paid for my flowers and continued down the street.  
  
//Later on the same night I won mine Glen won the World title again. When he retrieved it I ran out and we stood together in the ring. I begun to cry again, and Glen hugged me, as I received a mic. At first I motioned for him to talk but he just kept nudging me, willing me on.  
  
"Everyone knows that nine months ago we lost a superstar. For twelve years he kicked ass entertained you. It was a loss to everyone when he died and people thought that they had seen the last of him." at this point Glen took the mic from me as I couldn't carry on "The Undertaker was my closest friend, and he was Trish's as well. Since his death we have been driven towards winning these by wanting to make him proud. Now on the same night we have done that. He isn't here to get them but he needs to know" At this point I got the mic back again "These are the symbols of our love and respect for one man, Mark these are for you" At this point they put his video montage on the wall complete with a remix of all his music. That night for the first time I wept in happiness. Happiness that his life had been so special, for the gifts that he left not just me but everyone he'd ever fought, loved and cared for.//  
  
I arrived at my destination, and entered the gates. As I thought there was no sign of Sara. I wondered through to the place I knew so well, I'd walked this path so often it was burned into my mind. And there it was.  
  
As always when I visited him took a sharp breath, this always brought it back to me. But a strange calm descended the area as I knelt down. As always when I visited him I read the inscription on his head stone. I'd had Glen suggested Sara. She'd had it put on but pretended it was her idea, saying it was the last thing he'd said to her, only me and Glen knew the truth  
  
Mark Callaway 1962 - 2002 Loving husband and Friend  
  
"The most important thing you'll ever know is love. Never forget how much I love you"  
  
I checked my watch "3:00pm" I said and placed the roses on his grave. Then at 3:03 I pulled out the..  
  
"Trish no!" I heard a yell and almost fell over, the shining metal slipping out of my hand. Running towards me was Glen, looking worried and he almost tripped twice in his hurry. "Glen what the hell?" I asked bending down to retrieve what I'd dropped. I heard him behind me "Don't he needs you to carry.." Glen obviously saw the golden plaque I'd dropped and stopped mid sentence. I glared at him "Shhh."  
  
I placed the little plaque in front of the roses. Checking my watch I counted down the seconds at "3:07" I kissed the gravestone and drew back.  
  
"3:07" Glen asked when I rose again  
  
"One year EXACTLY since he died"  
  
"You remember?" he asked, the look on my face telling him I did.  
  
"Come on, we've a life to celebrate" I called back over my shoulder as I gave one last glance to the headstone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shape behind the stone smiling at me. I turned around to look properly and he gave his sexy smile and then walked away. "What's up Trish?"  
  
"Oh nothing.I thought I saw something" and with that I ran after Glen. 


	15. Epilouge

A/N - (Sorry this should have some up on Sat but I've not had the chance)  
  
I've owned this bar for over thirty years now. I took over from my dad when he became to ill to work. Its a small business, with a little circle of regulars who sometimes move on, except for Joe, he's been here since forever. Apart from Joe, there is one person who I couldn't call a regular but.I dunno what.  
  
The first time I saw her my dad pointed her out. I would have noticed nothing special but Dad made a thing about here. She looked about forty, very elegant and beautiful, with this maturity. Dad said she came in every year she came in at the same time for the same amount of time, on the same day. Her story, as I understand it was so touching that now its been written and put on the wall. she was supposed to meet the man she loved her on day, but he had an accident before he could get here. He died later the same day and she never got to see him again.  
  
Now on the anniversary of his death she returns, every year for at least the last four decades she turned up at the bar, having the same drink, asking for it the same way. I have to remember to ask her the same was 'What's your poison' and she always says the same.  
  
I didn't see her when she was young, but she must have been beautiful. Even as older woman she was. Long thick light grey hair, and the most intense brown eyes. She never had another lover after that man. She always came alone, except for once.  
  
One year, two maybe three years back she turned up with a companion. This huge guy, with his own shoulder length grey hair. His face seemed troubled, as if his life had been tough. Either that or he lived on a farm. It was him that told us about the woman, why she came. He never said who he was though. Or her. We just called her our Juliet. Maybe the story was different but it seemed fitting as it was so tragic.  
  
Then one year she didn't turn up. The year before 'our Juliet' was found, collapsed in front of a grave, the grave of 'Mark Callaway'. She was buried in the plot next to him, that apparently had been saved. When I found out I cried for her, and him. That life can be so twisted so as to steal love like that. I sedate myself with thoughts that they are together now.  
  
I still miss seeing her, she was our own little fairytale, but now she's a legend. I never found out her name, I was told that she'd died but no name was mentioned. So she will always be 'Our Juliet'  
  
The bartender looked over at the clock and grabbed a bottle of bud. "3:00" he whispered opening the bottle and raising it to his lips "Here's for you Juliet, where ever you are"  
  
  
  
And then it all went black. The end ,my friends, is here, for this story anyway. But I shall be back, with a vengeance quicker than you can say Taker Vs Test - Whose dumbass idea was that?  
  
Little The Ideal fun fact - When I first started the story with Trish in the motel room he was never going to turn up, as he'd already died. Then I had loads of reviews so I kept it going longer. Also I was going to kill Trish because I couldn't bare to kill my babes, However I'm very pleased with the out come of the story so I guess it was worth!  
  
Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story, but Especially Kanes Mistress, Gwen and BizgirlCharlie - you kept me going *snuffles* I'm just.so..  
  
Okay and the waffling will end now. I've already got the perfect plot for my babes so I'm going to do it while I can.  
  
So until then.. 


End file.
